Shiro
by PlumeDeChien
Summary: Depuis que l'équipage s'est rejoint à Sabaody une petite silhouette vit avec eux sur le bateau. Qui est cet enfant ? Peut-être son 16ème anniversaire apportera-t-il la réponse ?
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait maintenant près de 16 ans que l'équipage des Mugiwaras voguaient sur le Nouveau Monde. À force de combats acharnés et de rencontres impromptues les Mugiwaras s'étaient peu à peu imposés dans le Nouveau Monde. Les Shichibukai avaient perdu beaucoup d'importance et même les Yonkou ne trouvaient même plus utile de se frotter à eux. La Terrible Génération avait subi quelques pertes mais ceux qui restaient étaient plus puissants que jamais.

Comme à son habitude, c'était sans qu'il n'est rien voulu que la flotte de Luffy était devenue l'une des plus importante car s'était greffé sur le noyau de base, formé après la chute de Doflamingo, nombres d'autres équipages.

Pourtant l'équipage même des Mugiwaras n'avait pas beaucoup augmenté. Jinbe les avait rejoint après qu'ils aient échappé à la Tea Party de Big Mom ainsi que Carrot qui ne les avait plus quitté après Zou mais avait officiellement rejoint l'équipage un peu plus tard.

Mais depuis que l'équipage s'était retrouvé 2 ans après la bataille de Marineford il y avait un autre passager à bord du Sunny. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient à ce sujet. La plupart des rumeurs s'accordait à dire qu'il s'agissait que l'un des Mugiwaras aurait eu durant les deux ans où ils avaient disparus.

Il est vrai que plusieurs fois une petite silhouette avait été aperçu sur le pont mais faute de confirmation la Marine ne pouvait pas publier d'avis de recherche.

Mais cela faisait longtemps que la petite silhouette avait grandi et aujourd'hui tout l'équipage était réunit pour fêter son anniversaire car aujourd'hui elle avait 16 ans. Sanji avait préparé un gâteau monumental couvert de bougies. Brook jouait de la musique qui faisait se trémousser Chooper, Usopp, Frankie et Carrot. Nami et Robin s'occupaient de décorer le Sunny. Jinbe assistait à la scène, attentif bien qu'en retrait pendant que Zoro dormait profondément, adossé au mat. Luffy, lui, était pour l'instant solidement attaché à la balustrade car il avait déjà faillit manger le gâteau plusieurs fois.

Parmi les Mugiwaras, Shiro ne paraissait pas du tout étrangère. Un observateur extérieur n'aurait d'ailleurs pas remis en cause son appartenance à cet équipage et ce malgré son jeune age. Mais Shiro ne faisait pas partie de l'équipage, enfin pas officiellement bien qu'elle les accompagnait dans toutes leurs entreprises. Cela faisait bien 10 ans que la question de son appartenance à l'équipage n'était plus posée.

\- Flashback -

Les Mugiwaras au complet revenaient sur le Sunny après une escale durant laquelle ils s'étaient détendus et avaient fait le plein de vivres. Shiro les attendait de pied ferme sur le pont. Elle paraissait minuscule face à la bande de pirates expérimentés mais elle leur faisait face avec autant de détermination que les plus grands guerriers. L'équipage lui avait d'ailleurs fait assez confiance dans ce coin calme du Nouveau Monde pour la laisser seule à la surveillance du Sunny.

La petite fille avait 6 ans et dès que le capitaine eut mis le pied sur le pont elle bondit vers lui. Se plantant devant lui elle cria comme pour se donner de l'aplomb.

\- Je veux rejoindre l'équipage des Mugiwaras !

La première réaction de Luffy fut de rire aux éclats mais devant le regard buté de la gamine Zoro crut bon de préciser :

\- Je pense qu'elle est sérieuse, Luffy.

Ce dernier chassa alors les larmes que son fou rire avait fait perlé aux coins de ses yeux pour fixer Shiro avec incrédulité.

\- Mais tu es toute petite et puis tu vis déjà tout le temps avec nous. T'as pas besoin de faire partie de l'équipage en plus. Tu es plus en sécurité comme ça et puis si nous te prenions ta mère me tuerait.

La fillette fut sur Luffy à une vitesse ahurissante et déjà elle lui enfonçait un point noirci de haki dans la joue. Shiro avait toujours montré autant d'acharnement que de prédispositions au combat et du haut de ses 6 ans elle avait déjà éveillé le haki de l'armement et de l'observation bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore les maîtriser.

Luffy aurait aisément pu éviter ce coup mais il savait que cela faisait du bien à la petite alors il la laissait faire. Il la considéra ensuite avec un regard sérieux qui lui était si peu coutumier puis dans un signe à ses nakamas, il quitta le pont pour l'intérieur du bateau. Tout l'équipage le suivit en silence, en passant à sa hauteur Sanji lui ébouriffa les cheveux et Jinbe posa son énorme main sur sa frêle épaule en signe de réconfort. Shiro connaissait assez l'équipage pour savoir qu'il fallait qu'elle reste là et qu'elle attende.

Et elle attendit. Arpentant d'abord le pont de long en large, elle monta ensuite sur la tête du Sunny pour observer la ville un moment. Puis quand elle comprit que l'équipage n'allait pas revenir avant un moment elle ferma les yeux et se concentra comme le lui avait appris Usopp. Elle essayait de sentir les choses grâce au haki de l'observation et même si de temps à autre elle avait une fulgurance percevant une voix qui devait être à des centaines de mètres comme si elle était tout près, la joie qu'elle ressentit alors lui faisait perdre toute concentration.

Juste avant qu'ils ne sortent, elle sentit les Mugiwaras revenir. Elle se retrouva pour leur faire face. Ceux-ci avaient retrouvé leur entrain habituel et discutaient comme si de rien n'était mais lorsque Luffy s'approcha de Shiro pour lui parler un étrange silence se fit sur le pont. Le capitaine des Mugiwaras le regarda descendre de la tête du Sunny pour venir lui faire face. Puis il s'assit face à elle.

\- Shiro, nous nous sommes tous mis d'accord. Tu ne rejoindras pas l'équipage aujourd'hui mais le jour de tes 17 ans je te poserais la question et alors ce jour-là libre à toi de répondre oui.

\- Et pourquoi 17 ans ?

\- Parce que c'est l'âge que j'avais lorsque j'ai pris la mer.

Shiro baissa la tête. Elle réfléchissait. Luffy regardait ses lèvres remuer dans un dialogue avec elle-même avant de replonger son regard dans les yeux de Luffy.

\- 17 ans c'est ça ? Et bien en attendant je vais devenir tellement forte qu'une fois sous tes ordres je ne perdrais plus jamais ! Merci Luffy-san.

Elle lui sauta au cou et ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse dans un éclat de rire.

\- oOo -

En ce jour d'anniversaire tout l'équipage y pensa au moins une fois. Plus qu'une année avant que Luffy ne le lui demande. Cela les fit sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout était prêt à présent. Zoro se réveilla et on détacha Luffy. Tous autour du gâteau les Mugiwaras chantaient pour l'anniversaire de leur protégé. Alors que Shiro allait manger la première part de son gâteau, Usopp déclara calmement.

\- Navire de la Marine en approche à l'ouest.

Dans un même mouvement, Luffy et Shiro enfournèrent leur part de gâteau avant de se tenir prêt au combat. Shiro saisit son sabre. C'était un très long sabre dont le tranchant était savamment strié de granit marin.

Elle avait appris à manier le sabre avec Zoro mais aussi avec Brook. Mais cela n'avait pas été ses seuls entraînements, et loin de la rendre moins dangereuses, lui ôter son sabre l'aurait rendu plus imprévisible. Avant que les marines ne soient assez prêts pour la voir elle se couvrit d'une cape dont la capuche lui descendait presque sur les yeux et elle tira jusqu'à son nez l'écharpe qu'elle avait autour du coup. Ainsi donc elle ne laissait à voir d'elle-même que ses mains, et ses yeux à qui aurait eu l'audace de s'approcher assez près.

Shiro avait toujours trouvé que les Mugiwaras la surprotégeaient avec ce camouflage mais elle n'en disait trop rien car elle avait pris beaucoup de goût à se battre ainsi masquée tel un fantôme ou une ombre.

L'équipage, à présent sur le pied de guerre, avançait à la rencontre du navire marine. Ils furent bientôt assez proches pour lire l'inscription aux côtés du navire : « G-5 ». Une fois que ce fait fut avéré Shiro sentit un changement dans l'attitude des Mugiwaras, changement qui se traduisait notamment par le grand sourire du capitaine.

Les Mugiwaras avaient déjà croisé les marines du G-5 il y a quelques années. Elle se rappelait surtout de l'enfumeur avec qui elle avait un compte à régler. D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas de la fumée qui se dirigeait droit vers Luffy. Son attitude passive était une autorisation et Shiro ne se trompa pas sur sa signification.

Lorsque l'enfumeur, à moitié réapparu de la fumée, levait sa jitte à quelques mètres de Luffy. Shiro bondit le sabre au clair et s'interposa alors que Smoker n'était plus qu'à une longueur de sabre de Luffy. Elle le repoussa ensuite avec force d'un revers de lame. Le marine, à présent complètement matérialisé, la toisait de faut. Ils croisèrent ensuite plusieurs fois leurs lames sans résultat. Puis Smoker parla :

\- Tu t'es améliorée depuis la dernière fois.

\- Normal, je m'entraîne avec l'équipage du futur roi des pirates.

Cela faisait déjà quelques années que quand il arrivait à Luffy de beugler qu'ils serait roi des pirates, les témoins de cette déclaration ne riaient plus comme ils le faisaient autrefois. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez pour énerver Smoker, elle ajouta :

\- Par contre je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi.

Smoker grogna et repartit à l'assaut.

\- Flashback -

Il y a quelques années. Shiro avait alors 8 ans.

Les Mugiwaras étaient au mouillage dans un port. Smoker était arrivé sous forme de fumée et sans crier gare avait tenter d'attaquer Luffy mais Shiro s'était interposée. À l'époque Smoker, bien que surpris qu'un enfant puisse arrêter son attaque, avait violemment repoussé Shiro. Celle-ci était atterrie sans dommage dans le multiples bras de Robin. Alors que Smoker relançait l'assaut sur Mugiwara, elle s'était encore interposée.

Cette fois-ci Smoker ne s'était pas laissé surprendre et s'était négligemment mis sur le côté pour éviter l'assaut désespéré. Mais comme si l'enfant avait prévu cette esquive elle mit rapidement son sabre à l'horizontal et entailla profondément Smoker sous l'œil gauche dans une affreuse parodie de Mugiwara. Cicatrice dont il a toujours la marque aujourd'hui.

Une fois toutes les cartes de la surprise jouées, elle était assez futée pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait plus autant de chance sauf erreur de la part du vice-amiral. Ce jour-là il n'en fit qu'une seule.

Alors qu'il avait oublié Mugiwara pour se jeter sur l'enfant, qui para tant bien que mal quelques assauts, le reste de l'équipage se rappela cruellement à lui. Voilà son erreur. Dans la colère de s'être fait humilié par un enfant il en avait oublié les autres.

D'un coup de sabre, Zoro envoya la jitte du marine s'écraser plus loin sur le quai du port. Jinbei le recouvrit d'eau de mer alors que Nami et Carrot lui envoyèrent une puissante décharge électrique. Pendant qu'il était encore mouillé, Brook le gela. Chopper et Franky lui saisirent chacun un bras et l'envoyèrent haut dans le ciel.

Une fois Smoker impuissant, à plusieurs mètres au dessus du pont, Usopp envoya une pop green qui le ficela, sans lui laisser l'opportunité de faire aucun mouvement. Sanji l'avait déjà rejoint dans les airs et lui abattit un pied brûlant dans les côtes le renvoyant vers le pont à une vitesse fulgurante.

Mais il tomba étrangement doucement dans les mains immenses de Nico Robin. Il était pourtant toujours étroitement prisonnier de l'étreinte de la plante. Il distingua ensuite dans le brouillard de sa vision, Luffy. Ce dernier s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- La prochaine fois, tu y réfléchiras deux fois avant de t'attaquer à la protégée de mon équipage.

Et Nico Robin le lança. Pas haut mais juste assez pour que Smoker décolle de ses mains. Mugiwara, qui avait tiré ses bras derrière lui les relâcha et vint, en un éclair, catapulter le marine à la seule force de ses paumes, hors du Sunny.

Smoker s'écrasa lourdement sur le quai à côté de sa jitte mais la douleur et les entraves l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement. Il regarda donc, sans rien pouvoir faire, les Mugiwaras prendre la mer. Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard que Tashigi le trouva, emmêlé dans les lianes, en partie congelé, en partie brûlé et le visage couvert de sang.

Elle l'avait ramené sur le navire et il lui avait fallut une semaine de soin avant qu'il ne dise à son bras droit que les Mugiwaras étaient la cause de tout cela. Le visage de Tashigi s'était alors décomposé de déception.

Smoker ne dit rien mais soupira en pensant que même si elle avait été avec lui, sa seconde n'aurait rien pu faire contre Roronoa Zoro.

\- oOo -

Malgré le fait que Smoker mette toutes ses forces dans ses attaques, il avait la désagréable impression que l'adolescente déviait ses assauts avec facilité. Il l'avait frôlé plusieurs fois mais sans plus de succès. Il était cependant assez près pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle avait un regard déterminé et ses yeux étaient plissés dans les coins comme si, sous son foulard, elle arborait un large sourire. Smoker eut une désagréable impression de déjà-vu. Il tenta alors une botte plus audacieuse que les autres et noircit sa jitte de haki.

Cette attaque en contre-plongée avait surpris la jeune fille mais pas au point de se laisser toucher. Elle avait parer l'attaque qui aurait dû cueillir son menton avec son propre sabre lui-aussi imprégné de haki.

Mais la jitte de Smoker parvint à attraper la capuche et l'arracha. Smoker sut alors où il avait déjà vu ce regard.


	3. Chapter 3

La jeune fille avait une tignasse de cheveux courts d'un noir de jais en tout point similaire à celle de Mugiwara. Les rumeurs disaient donc vraies. Et cela expliquait du même coup la puissance incroyable de cette dernière. Mais un pirate restait un pirate. Smoker reprit donc ses assauts avec autant de vigueur qu'auparavant.

Après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné, quelque chose commença à déstabiliser le vice-amiral. Jamais son adversaire ne l'avait réellement attaqué dans le but de le blesser. Bien malgré lui cette pensée désagréable fit son chemin dans son esprit et bientôt il fut comme obligé de demander :

\- Pourquoi restes-tu sur la défensive ?

Et comme si c'était une évidence, elle répondit :

\- Parce que pour l'instant tu n'as rien fait qui pourrait me pousser à t'attaquer. Tu m'affrontes comme ton travail te le dicte et je respecte ça. Je vis peut-être avec des pirates mais la seule chose que je cherche c'est la justice.

\- Tu as donc choisi un drôle de camp pour quelqu'un qui aime la justice.

\- Et toi donc ! Les pirates sont libres de faire la justice sans contrainte alors que vous, les marines, vous êtes, au nom de la Justice, soumis à d'autres qui n'en ont que faire.

Smoker ne put répondre à cela que par la lame. Il sentait la vérité dans ses propos. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu alors il recommença à l'affronter comme si l'échange n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Shiro s'était fait avoir une fois, elle ne le laisserait pas s'approcher une deuxième fois. Elle aimait bien jouer avec ce marine mais pas au point de se mettre en danger.

\- SMOKER ! Je te jure que si tu lui fais la moindre égratignure je te tue !

C'était la voix de Tashigi. Jamais le vice-amiral Smoker ne l'avait entendu comme cela. Malgré sa volonté farouche d'en découdre il baissa sa jitte. Lorsqu'il la regarda, sans quitter des yeux son adversaire le regard qu'elle lui jeta lui fit froid dans le dos. Non pas qu'il pense, à ce jour, capable de le tuer malgré ses énormes progrès mais il la savait capable d'essayer. Il lança alors mi-colère, mi-surpris :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, putain Tashigi ?

Il vit alors du coin de l'œil son adversaire baisser sa garde avant de lui tourner totalement le dos pour regarder ses compagnons. Smoker fixa estomaqué le dos qui lui était offert. Il aurait très bien pu, en une seconde à peine, y planter sa jitte. Mais il n'était pas ce genre d'homme et puis la question qui s'éleva du dos de la jeune pirate chassa toutes ses pensées.

 _\- La_ Tashigi ?

Il vit alors un sourire niais fleurir sur les lèvres de la plupart des Mugiwaras avant que Luffy n'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Smoker eut alors une douloureuse preuve de ce qu'il craignait alors que Shiro l'avait dépassé et était déjà presque sur Tashigi sans qu'il n'eut le temps de rien voir.

Heureusement que Tashigi était une marine très forte et entraînée car sinon l'assaut de la jeune pirate l'aurait envoyé à terre. Au lieu de cela Tashigi la retint et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Smoker craignant le pire, fit un arrêt sur image lorsqu'il vit que le sabre de la jeune fille, si prompt à l'affronter, avait docilement glissé dans son fourreau.

Revenu de son ébahissement premier, Smoker écouta alors ce que les deux femmes se disaient. Tashigi passait ses mains un peu partout sur le corps de la pirate comme si elle voulait vérifier qu'il ne lui manquait aucun membre et avait la tête enfouie dans son épaule large. L'autre, le sourire dans la voix ne cessait de répéter :

\- Maman. Enfin on se rencontre. Maman. Tu m'as tellement manqué toutes ces années. Maman ….

L'information mit un temps infini avant de parvenir au cerveau de Smoker car elle était d'abord tombée comme une masse de plomb dans son estomac. Il les regardait sans vouloir comprendre alors même que maintenant que son foulard ne cachait plus le reste de son visage leur lien de parenté ne pouvait faire l'objet d'aucune contestation.

La pirate était le portrait craché de Tashigi, elle avait simplement quelque chose de plus dur, de plus masculin dans les traits. Les marines du G-5 regardaient eux-aussi la scène avec des yeux ronds.

Dès qu'ils avaient su que le bateau pirate était celui des Mugiwaras ils avaient tous décidé de saisir n'importe quel prétexte pour ne pas les attaquer. Et il leur était donné le meilleur prétexte du monde.

Smoker sentait quelque chose bouillir au fond de lui. Il se tourna vers les Mugiwaras et en voyant une expression de fierté toute paternelle sur le visage du capitaine il n'y tint plus. Il hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé, une colère dans la voix comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie.

\- MUGIWARA NO LUFFY !

Il se jeta sur le susnommé avec l'intention claire de la faire frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais il fut une fois de plus arrêté par Shiro qui avait déboulé à une telle vitesse que Smoker eut l'impression qu'elle était simplement apparue. Elle n'avait pas dégainer son sabre et avait saisi sa jitte d'une main aussi noire que ses cheveux.

Un instant Smoker fut décontenancé par la ressemblance de ce visage avec celui de Tashigi. Mais cette face si familière arborait une expression de fureur à protéger les siens comme seul Luffy savait les faire et donc fit exploser les haine de Smoker qu'il croyait pourtant à son apogée.

La jitte devint noire de nuit et Smoker suintait tellement le haki que sa peau elle-même avait pris quelques teintes plus sombres et des stries noires de haki zébraient ses cheveux. Son expression aurait terrifié n'importe qui, même le futur roi des pirates leva un sourcil d'appréhension mais Shiro lui faisait face sans aucune peur.

\- Sale rejeton de pirate !

Smoker se mit à attaquer brutalement et sauvagement. L'envie de tuer transpirait dans chacun de ses gestes. Tashigi était prise d'un désarroi total et sachant que son supérieur, dans sa rage aussi folle qu'inexpliquée, ne l'écouterait pas, elle s'adressa à sa fille. Sa fille qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis qu'elle était bébé et à qui elle demandait déjà beaucoup.

\- Ne lui fait pas de mal, je t'en prie. Il n'est plus lui-même.

Shiro s'autorisa alors à regarder sa mère un instant et voyant les larmes si proches dans ses yeux elle ferma les siens.

Surpris par ce brusque changement d'attitude, Smoker regarda les yeux fermés puis dévia vers les cheveux noirs. Une nouvelle vague de haine l'envahit et il recommença à attaquer la jeune femme. Celle-ci, bien qu'elle eut les yeux présentement clos, esquivait toutes ses attaques avec encore plus de facilité qu'avant.

Il y eu tout un moment où chaque coup de Smoker se faisait plus brutal et rageux. Ayant fermé les yeux pour se consacrer entièrement à son haki de l'observation, elle sentait tous les mouvements de l'enfumeur comme s'ils étaient au ralenti. Elle vit donc précisément le moment où la rage commença à faire place à la fatigue.

Smoker en avait marre. Il était exténué de toujours attaquer dans le vide, de sentir sa rage faisant couler le haki partout dans ses veines être si inutile. Il avait l'impression de faire du vent avec sa jitte et cela lui était insupportable. Il était fatigué de maudire l'existence d'un enfant qui était déjà si vieux. Il aurait presque voulu que Mugiwara est violé Tashigi mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas tant par la réaction de Tashigi que parce qu'il connaissait Mugiwara. L'idée qu'elle se soit sciemment donné à lui le faisait enrager et empêchait, cette chose qui bouillait en lui, de se calmer. Il avait tant voulu la tuer, les tuer tous. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ça suffit.

C'était la voix de Mugiwara, calme et posée, pas plus forte qu'un murmure et pourtant elle avait résonné dans le brouillard de son esprit. Quelque chose remua au fond de lui. Comment ce foutu chapeau de paille osait-il lui donner des ordres. Mais il comprit rapidement que cela ne lui était pas adresser car à peine se redressait-il pour hurler contre Mugiwara qu'une poigne de fer lui encercla la gorge et le plaqua contre le mat du bateau.

Il voyait si près le visage de Tashigi avec cette teinte si insupportable, comme s' _Il_ était marqué sur son visage. Derrière elle il vit arrivé Luffy suivi de ses nakamas et Tashigi. La voyant à la fois si triste et si perdue Smoker grogna contre la jeune pirate mais son grognement se mua rapidement en quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à un sanglot alors il se tut.

\- Pourquoi lui ?


	4. Chapter 4

La voix de Smoker était si différente de sa voix habituelle que même les Mugiwaras furent surpris. Elle était faible, presque implorante. Tashigi essaya de répondre de façon neutre mais l'émotion faisait vibrer sa gorge.

\- Mugiwara no Luffy est peut-être un pirate mais c'est quelqu'un de bien alors …. et puis tu n'aurais jamais …. enfin tu n'aurais pas voulu ….

Mais sa voix se brisa avant qu'elle est pu finir sa phrase. Tashigi ne se rendit pas bien compte de l'ambiguïté de sa déclaration. Smoker et Shiro avaient tous deux écarquillés les yeux de surprise bien que pour des raisons totalement différentes.

Smoker parvint enfin, et à contrecœur, à mettre un nom sur la chose qui bouillait en lui. C'était de la jalousie. En ce moment Smoker se rendait douloureusement compte qu'il aurait voulu exploser la face de Mugiwara pas parce qu'il était pirate mais parce qu'il avait touché à Tashigi, _sa_ Tashigi qu'il s'efforçait de protéger depuis presque 20 ans. Il ressentit alors une douleur cuisante à la poitrine même s'il savait que personne ne l'avait frappé.

Shiro, quant à elle, mettait doucement les pièces du puzzle en place et regardait avec autant d'incrédulité sa mère que l'homme qu'elle tenait encore par la gorge. Elle desserra légèrement son étreinte.

\- Smoker-san …. je suis désolée, tellement désolée. J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux. Je ne voulais pas quitter le G-5, pas te quitter toi. Et je …. j'avais peur par dessus tout de te l'annoncer ….

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Tashigi. Celle-ci repoussa doucement mais fermement Sanji qui s'était approché pour la consoler mais lorsque Luffy fit quelques pas vers elle, la bretteuse s'accrocha à la main tendue comme à une ancre.

Alors que Shiro y voyait clair, Smoker était de plus en plus perdu et cherchait sur les traits de sa seconde des réponses à ses questions. Mais la voir en pleur lui était intenable. Il balaya du regard le pont du Sunny et s'arrêta un instant sur le gâteau d'anniversaire à peine entamé. Il semblait tellement décalé au milieu d'une « bataille » qu'il en était ridicule. Et puis ces petites fioritures pour former tout autour le chiffre 16 était pitoyables. Smoker était ravi de pouvoir passer un peu de sa frustration sur ce pauvre gâteau. 16 ans. Comme s'il u avait le moindre intérêt à …. 16 ans.

Smoker fouilla sa mémoire comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il voyait passer devant ses yeux milles souvenirs et milles dates. Ses yeux divagants se posèrent sur une tignasse blanche qui lui faisait face. S'accrocher à un point lumineux rendait sa recherche plus facile. Des cheveux blancs ….personne n'avait de cheveux blancs sur ce foutu bateau, mise à part lui.

Smoker revint à lui. Tout était similaire. Les Mugiwaras le fixaient curieusement. Tashigi pleurait et la fille de Mugiwara lui enserrait le cou. La fille de Mugiwara …. soudain pourtant elle lui ressemblait beaucoup moins. Peut-être était-ce dû à son expression de surprise ou encore à ses cheveux allant du blanc à quelques légères teintes de gris clair. Son regard se perdit un instant dans ses cheveux clairs avant de revenir sur Tashigi. Celle-ci répondit à sa question muette par un léger hochement de tête.

Shiro sentit immédiatement Smoker devenir plus lourd dans sa main. En effet celui-ci, dont les jambes ne le portaient plus, se laissait glisser au sol comme un poids mort, les yeux fixant désespérément Shiro.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Flashback -

Il y a 16 ans et à peu près 9 mois. Environ un an après la bataille de Marineford. Aux abords de Libidinious Island.

Le navire vint accoster au port, Smoker se tint devant tous ses hommes. Tashigi, droite comme un I, était à quelques pas sur sa droite. Les troupes étaient à peu près attentives. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup, à vrai dire, à une bande d'enfants la veille de Noël. Smoker faisait fi de cette agitation et s'adressait à ses ouailles avec sérieux.

\- Je pense que vous connaissez tous cette île, au moins de réputation (quelques regards entendus s'échangèrent entre les marines). Nous ferons escale ici pour la nuit. Étant donné l'île sur laquelle nous nous trouvons je n'attends pas de vous que vous rentriez dormir sur le navire (un ou deux cris de joie retentirent). En revanche, et ce malgré tout ce qui se dit sur cette île, si j'entends que l'un d'entre vous a été discourtois ne serait-ce qu'avec une grand mère dans la rue ou que vous ne vous êtes pas enquis du consentement explicite de tout homme ou femme, et ce même si la-dite personne se ballade nue dans la rue vous aurez la punition de votre vie, ais-je été bien clair ?

Tous les marines, mi-effrayé mi-impatient, répondirent cependant de bon cœur et attendirent plus immobiles que jamais que leur chef leur donne la permission de partir.

Patientant un instant encore, Smoker savoura de les tenir dans une telle concentration. Dès qu'il eut prononcé les mots tant attendus, les marines disparurent plus vite encore que si le bateau avait été en feu. Tashigi les regarda partir avec une lueur de dégoût dans les yeux. Puis elle se tourna vers Smoker et lui communiqua en un seul regard tout le reproche qu'elle n'osait lui dire. Le contre-amiral soupira.

\- Tashigi, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre île dans les environs et que nous avions besoin de faire une halte.

\- Tu aurais pu leur ordonner de rester à bord. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux !

\- On ne présente pas un jouet à un gosse si c'est pour l'empêcher de jouer avec.

Tashigi s'écarta d'un pas et le regarda comme s'il avait dit la plus grosse connerie qui soit.

\- Smoker-san ! Comment peux-tu comparer …. _ça_ à un jeu !

\- Que sais-tu de cette île, Tashigi ?

Celle-ci détourna le regard visiblement gênée.

\- On entend dire beaucoup de choses à propos de cette île et des …. gens qui y vivent.

\- Et bien rassures-toi tout ce qui se dit est vrai. Les gens de cette îles seront aussi heureux que nos hommes de pouvoir les …. rencontrer.

\- Mais enfin Smoker ! Tous les gens de cette île ne sont pas comme ça. Il y en a forcément qui ne sont pas nymphomanes au dernier degré !

Smoker dut se retenir de rire devant l'air proprement indignée de sa seconde.

\- Tashigi, tous ces gens sont loin d'être nymphomanes. Bon d'accord certains le sont mais globalement ils aiment juste le sexe. (Tashigi vira au rouge brique). Dès que l'île c'est formé une réputation les gens qui voulaient une vie plus calme sont partis et d'autres qui aspiraient à un peu plus ….d'actions les ont remplacé.

\- Si tu aimes tant cette île pourquoi ne descends-tu pas avec les autres ?

\- « Sur cette île tant que l'un des mes subordonnés reste, je reste », c'est comme ça que j'ai toujours fonctionné ici.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Elle avait hurlé sans vraiment de raison valable. Ce dont elle se rendit compte car elle rougit encore plus.

\- Je suis désolée, Smoker-san. Être sur cette île me tend. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver.

Smoker la regardait qui fixait ses pieds. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Il lui tendit la main et dit :

\- Viens Tashigi. Allons boire un verre ou deux. Ça nous fera le plus grand bien.

La concernée regardait la main offerte comme si on ne lui avait jamais fait de proposition plus scabreuse. Voyant cela Smoker s'expliqua.

\- Il n'y a pas que pour les gens de l'île qu'il fait s'inquiéter. Comme _tu es_ , tu peux être sûre qu'on t'auras fait au moins trois propositions indécentes avant que tu ne traverses la rue.

Disant cela, il avait laissé son regard courir le long des formes de sa seconde, s'arrêtant un instant sur sa poitrine et déglutit avec difficulté. Lorsqu'il regarda enfin Tashigi dans les yeux il se rendit compte qu'elle avait surpris son petit manège. Soudain prit d'une vague de chaleur il ôta sa veste de la marine pour ne garder que sa veste grise, déjà bien assez épaisse, et marmonna :

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le climat, l'ambiance ou autre chose mais cette île fait de l'effet.

Tashigi déposa elle aussi sa veste sur la balustrade et se dirigea vers le bord du bateau sans regarder Smoker.

\- Tu as raison, un verre nous fera le plus grand bien.

Elle sauta directement sur le quai. Smoker, tirant quelques profondes bouffées sur ses cigares, reprit contenance avant de la suivre.

A peine eut-elle posée le pied à terre qu'un homme siffla d'un air appréciateur lui proposant en toute bonté l' _hospitalité_ pour la nuit. Son grand sourire se fana à la seconde où Tashigi sentit la présence de son supérieur tout près d'elle.

\- Désolé mec ! Je savais pas qu'elle était déjà prise, bredouilla-t-il avant de s'enfuir.

Smoker marcha donc tout près de Tashigi lançant des regards noirs à tous les mâles qu'ils croisèrent. Malgré cela quelques mètres plus loin :

\- Hey jolie jeune fille, tu sais que j'ai très envie de te ….

Tashigi fourra sa main dans celle de Smoker et presque immédiatement l'homme, coupé dans son élan, s'excusa en baragouinant quelques mots et partit. Dès qu'elle lut en contact avec lui elle se sentit plus en sécurité. Smoker pouvait sentir le cœur de sa seconde pulser dans sa paume. Il trouvait amusant la façon dont son pouls s'emballait à la moindre occasion (un couple s'embrassant, un passant dévêtu, lui-même qui la frôlait de trop près ….).

Smoker les fit quitter d'un pas sûr les rues principales, celles où à coup sûr ils croiseraient des marines, pour des ruelles adjacentes bien plus typiques. Tout dans cette ville était dédié à la luxure. Le climat chaud rendait, même en ce début de soirée, toute chose moite. La ville était à peine éclairée laissant de grands abris d'ombres aux plus discrets. Il devait y avoir dans cette île autant de four à foyer ouvert déversant lumière et chaleur dans les rues que de caves gardant nourritures et boissons au frais au dessous de celles-ci.

Ils marchaient toujours et Tashigi s'était imperceptiblement rapproché de son supérieur. Quand tout à coup une voix que Smoker ne connaissait que trop bien retentit.

\- Mon Smo-san ! Qu'il est bon de te revoir !

Une femme à la beauté époustouflante s'avançait vers eux. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le marine et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la femme qui avait inconsciemment resserrée la poigne de Smoker.

Mais la nouvelle venue ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et vint poser ses lèvres douces sur celles de Smoker. Ce dernier se concentra pour ne pas grimacer de douleur alors que Tashigi venait de lui broyer la main sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Salut Irina.

La-dite Irina était, ce que l'on appelait sur l'île, une « sirène » non pas parce qu'elle était à moitié poisson mais parce que le concours annelle de Libidinious Island l'avait désigné comme l'une des 10 plus belles femmes de l'île, l'une des 10 « sirènes ». Mais Smoker la connaissait bien avant sa première élection en tant que sirène. À l'époque elle était certes plus jeune mais pas moins belle.

Smoker, lui, était encore jeune marine et il avait été son premier. Depuis chaque fois qu'il venait, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait ou avec qui, elle venait le voir. Il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux. Ils aimaient simplement s'amuser tous les deux, mais ce soir-là cela ne serait pas possible. Pourtant Irina ne s'était pas éloigné de lui pour lui dire :

\- Quel dommage que tu sois si bien accompagné.

\- Oui désolé mais je l'emmène boire un verre avant qu'elle ne brise tous les os de ma main.

Tashigi desserra alors brusquement sa poigne et rougit de plus belle. Mais Irinia n'en avait pas tout à fait fini avec Smoker. Toujours aussi proche de lui elle lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- C'est bien dommage. Mais tu comprends dès que j'ai su que tu étais là il fallait que je tente ma chance.

Elle disait cela juste assez fort pour qu'en se concentrant Tashigi puisse l'entendre. L'attention de sa « rivale » ainsi détournée, elle avait descendu une main baladeuse contre le torse nu du marine jusqu'à son nombril puis avait encore descendu et avait fait glisser un mai traîtresse au delà de la ceinture de Smoker qui ne broncha pas.

Habituellement elle l'aurait eu pour elle avec moins que cela mais ce soir le contre-amiral emmêla ses doigts à ceux de Tashigi et ne donna pas à Irina la satisfaction de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Je t'ai ramené une flopée de nouveaux marines. Tu devrais pouvoir y faire ton choix.

Avec un reniflement de déception Irina s'écarta et dit avant de partir :

\- C'est vrai, j'en ai vu deux ou trois qui pourraient m'aller. Je vais les chercher avant qu'n ne me les prenne. À la prochaine Smo-san !

Smoker la regarda s'éloigner avec un soupire de soulagement bien plus discret que celui de Tashigi. Avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive Smoker attira Tashigi dans un petit bar sombre. Au départ Tashigi battit des paupières avec agacement, ne parvenant pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit puis peu à peu la pénombre devint un refuge rassurant. Elle avait lâché à contrecœur la main de Smoker pour commander un verre.

Ce dernier semblait parfaitement dans son élément et Tashigi se surprit à se demander combien de fois il avait accosté sur l'île et plus particulièrement combien de fois il avait _accosté_ Irina.

\- Smoker-san tu viens souvent ici ?

\- Quelques fois.

\- Qui est Irina ?

La question était sortie sans que Tashigi est vraiment eu l'intention de la poser. Smoker la regarda amusé et surpris.

\- C'est une amie à moi …. il nous arrive de coucher ensemble.

Smoker savait pertinemment que la fin de sa réponse n'était pas nécessaire. Peut-être l'avait-il dit pour voir encore une fois la gêne envahir le visage de Tashigi. Même dans le presque noir il la voyait rougir. Cette timidité extrême appela une question qui franchit les lèvres de Smoker avant que celui-ci ne l'ait réfléchie.

\- Tashigi, combien d'hommes as-tu _connu_?

\- C'est …. c'est à dire ?

Mais elle avait très bien compris la question. Ses joues étaient en feu et si elle n'était pas si intimement convaincu que ce n'était pas possible, elle aurait pensé qu'elle était même incandescente mais la voix de Smoker l'aida à reprendre pied.

\- Et bien, de la façon dont ici on _connaît_ les gens ?

\- Aucun. Je n'ai jamais …. enfin je suis ….

\- Je vois.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit le serveur pour arriver. Tashigi sa cacha, morte de honte, dans ses mains, certaine qu'il avait tout entendu. En effet lorsqu'il posa les verres, il dit d'une voix ronronnante.

\- « Qui arrive sur cette île en enfant, la quittera en adulte. »

\- C'est mal me connaître !, ne put s'empêcher de protester la colonelle.

Le serveur la regarda amusé et Smoker crut bon d'ajouter :

\- Peu d' « enfant » aussi pur qu'elle arrive sur votre île.

\- Oh mais l'île fait de l'effet à tout le monde.

Smoker sentit son cœur rater un battement et plongea dans son verre pour cacher son malaise. Tashigi quelque peu blessée dans son honneur, sirota nonchalamment son verre. Ainsi droite, ses yeux scrutateurs parcourant la salle, Smoker la trouvait belle.

Mais cela n'était un secret pour personne, la colonelle Tashigi était une belle femme. Plusieurs fois la question s'était posée de savoir pourquoi elle restait avec le grognon Smoker plutôt que de trouver une affiliation plus enviable. Smoker lui-même se posait la question.

Tashigi avait remarqué que depuis un moment Smoker la fixait. Pas comme plus tôt sur le bateau où ses yeux l'avaient tout bonnement déshabillés mais avec le regard vague d'un homme perdu dans ses réflexions. Dès qu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle accrocha son attention s'attendant à se qu'il détourne les yeux mais non.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi Tashigi ?

Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cela. Pourquoi ? Tashigi ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Smoker était un marine respectable, un homme bon et intègre. Il avait certes un fort caractère mais cela lui permettait d'avoir la force de dire non lorsque les ordres venus d'en haut lui semblaient inacceptables. Il avait sa propre vision de la justice incorruptible et impartiale mais il n'hésitait pas à reconnaître le bon chez ses ennemis et le mauvais chez ses alliés.

Tashigi se rendit compte à quel point elle s'était attaché à son mentor et rougit avant de répondre vaguement :

\- Tu n'es pas aveugle au monde. Sans toi je crois que je serais devenue l'un de ces petits esclaves de la Marine qui croit tout ce qu'elle raconte. Sans toi je serais sans cervelle, sans jugement et sans force.

Smoker prit alors son verre et le tendit vers Tashigi.

\- À ta cervelle, ton jugement et ta force alors.

Tashigi trinqua de bon cœur pour cacher son embarras et lorsqu'elle vit Smoker vider son verre d'une traite, elle l'imita sans penser qu'elle buvait beaucoup moins souvent que lui. Dès la minute qui suivit sa tête commença à lui tourner.

Smoker vit tout de suite le changement chez sa seconde. À vrai dire il l'avait attendu à la seconde où il l'avait vu vider son verre aussi rapidement. Le contre-amiral jeta donc quelques berrys sur la table et se leva en proposant son bras à sa seonde.

\- Allons-y Tashigi. L'air frais te fera du bien.

C'était sans penser que sur cette île l'air frais n'existe pas mais Tashigi s'accrocha tout de même au bras offert. Elle marchait tout contre Smoker, ses jambes refusant de la porter et son cœur se répercutant douloureusement dans sa tête. Dès qu'ils furent dehors elle se sentit mieux. Elle essaya de se relever un peu et Smoker en profita pour changer de prise en lui entourant la taille de son bras.

Il attendit un peu, attentif. Au moindre mouvement il aurait retirer sa main mais Tashigi n'en fit rien. Smoker l'emmena alors un peu plus loin de la ville pour rejoindre le navire par le front de mer et par un air un peu plus respirable. Ils croisèrent quelques couples enlacés sur la plage portant plus ou moins de vêtements. Tashigi s'agrippait toujours fermement à lui comme si elle pouvait tomber à tout moment.

En faite, cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Tashigi aurait pu marcher sans son aide mais elle éprouvait un étrange plaisir à se retrouver tout contre lui, l'une de ses mains négligemment posée sur son torse découvert. L'alcool qu'elle avait bu ne lui laissait plus qu'un sentiment de bien-être diffus quoi qu'elle ne fut pas certaine qu'on puisse l'imputé à l'alcool uniquement.

Bientôt le navire fut en vue et Tashigi en aurait presque grogné de frustration. Elle aurait voulu que cela dur plus longtemps voire que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Elle connaissait trop bien Smoker pour ne pas pouvoir deviner avec exactitude des intentions.

En effet il l'aida à monter sur le pont, comme son attitude feinte laissait pensé qu'elle avait besoin. Puis il l'escorta sur le chemin de sa chambre toujours en la soutenant pour qu'elle puisse s'y reposer et repartir demain en tout bien tout honneur.

Mais Tashigi avait brusquement d'autres plans. Le navire était totalement vide. À l'heure qu'il était la plupart de l'équipage devait être dans un lit qui n'était pas le leur. Smoker tourna dans le couloir qui menait, tout au fond, à la chambre de la colonelle.

Smoker regarda la porte de sa propre chambre avec envie. Il aurait voulu aller tout de suite se jeter sous les draps pour oublier cette étrange soirée durant laquelle il avait diablement savouré chaque contact avec sa seconde. Dans quelques instants il aurait passé sa porte et serait devant sa porte à elle et tout serait enfin fini. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Alors qu'il arrivait à hauteur de sa chambre, Tashigi se dégagea de son étreinte avec une vivacité qui l'étonna. Plus étonnant encore, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Smoker, d'abord surpris d'être si violemment coincé entre le mur et la jolie femme, ne tarda pas à approfondir leur baiser tout en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Tashigi.

Dans un sursaut de conscience il essaya de se dégager, prétextant l'alcool, n'ayant aucune envie d'abuser de sa seconde en quoi que ce soit. Mais la fermeté avec laquelle elle s'accrochait à sa nuque donnait une idée du peu d'effet que l'alcool avait encore.

Il essaya encore de s'échapper parlant de l'île et de son « effet » ce remémorant le dégoût de cette même Tashigi quelques heures plus tôt pour la _chose_. Mais c'est ce moment qu'elle choisit pour enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de Smoker. Sa résistance réduite à néant, Smoker n'eut plus le choix que de faire confiance en cette Tashigi qui semblait pourtant si différente de celle qu'il connaissait.

Cette dernière, pressée contre son corps, avait ouvert sa chemise et leurs peaux brûlantes étaient moites de leur contact. Tashigi vint alors torturer un peu plus Smoker quand sa langue vint caresser la pulpe de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il lui laisse le passage.

Tashigi avait totalement perdu la tête, et ce depuis le moment même où Smoker lui avait répondu. Depuis elle ne sentait plus que son cœur pulser à toute vitesse et se répercuter dans au creux de ses reins lui donnant une terrible envie d'onduler contre le corps de son mentor. Ce dont elle ne se priva pas.

Face à ses assauts toujours plus entreprenants Smoker ne pouvait plus retenir des gémissements de plaisir auxquelles Tashigi répondait dès qu'il caressait ses hanches et son dos.

Toujours étroitement enlacés, Smoker saisit la poignée de la porte de sa chambre et l'abaissa, disparaissant du couloir en une seconde. Dès que la porte fut de nouveau fermée les grognements de satisfaction et les gémissements s'éteignirent.

Le navire était toujours vide et sombre, aucun des marines ne rentrerait ce soir. Aucun des marines ne pourrait entendre une voix féminine si familière hurler le nom de leur capitaine avant de retomber dans le silence. Non personne car le navire était toujours vide.

Lorsque Tashigi se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle avait mal à des endroits où elle n'avait encore jamais eu mal. Elle se tourna un peu dans le lit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Smoker et celui-ci était debout un peu plus loin dans la pièce en train de boutonner son pantalon.

Tashigi rougit légèrement en voyant les marques de griffures dans le dos de Smoker, marques dont elle était entièrement responsable.

\- Je suis désolée contre-amiral Smoker pour …. enfin je suis désolée.

Passant rapidement sa veste sur ses épaules il se dirigea sans un regard vers la porte puis s'arrêta une main sur la poignée, les yeux fixées sur cette main.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Tashigi. Je suis autant responsable que toi. Donc dis-moi et si toi tu regrettes je m'excuserais.

À ce moment il tourna les yeux vers elle. Tashigi frémit en voyant brûler dans son regard les mêmes flammes que la veille au soir mais elle ne fit rien. Elle ne regrettai pas et si elle avait bien comprit le sens de la phrase de Smoker, lui non plus.

Elle le regarda sortir avant de s'habiller en silence. Au moment de sortir elle fit attention à ce qu'aucun fouineur ne soit présent avant d'y aller puis la journée se déroula normalement. Le G-5 leva l'ancre dès le dernier marine à bord. Ce qui se passait à Libidinious Island restait à Libidinious Island. Selon cet accord tacite ni Smoker ni Tashigi n'avait plus jamais mentionné cette soirée.


	6. Chapter 6

\- oOo -

Smoker regardait Tashigi ahurit et celle-ci lui rendait une expression pleine d'appréhension mais pour l'instant il aurait été bien impossible de lire sur les traits du vice-amiral autre chose que sa surprise. Tashigi brisa le silence avec un rire nerveux.

\- Que pensais-tu lorsque je disais avoir choisi Mugiwara no Luffy car c'était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il représentait le meilleur choix.

Smoker fut soudain passionné par le sol du navire. Il grommela plusieurs commencements de phrases d'un air gêné avant de s'enfermer dans un silence buté que Tashigi rompit.

\- Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que je …. que j'avais …. avec Mugiwara ?

Sous son effarement le plus total se sentait autre chose. Voyant que Smoker ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, cela toujours en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Y voyant donc une confirmation, Tashigi explosa d'une colère aussi forte que fulgurante.

\- POUR QUI M'AS-TU PRISE ?

Smoker était méconnaissable. Il s'était ratatiné sur lui-même aussi honteux que confus car même si Tashigi ne lui avait jamais fait aussi peur qu'en cet instant, il sentait une grande joie monter en lui.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la colère de Tashigi s'évapora. Si Shiro n'avait pas été là pour la soutenir, la marine serait tombée à genoux. Elle continua d'une voix faible et presque sanglotante.

\- Je ne suis pas …. je …. je ne suis pas une …. jamais ….

\- Je sais.

Smoker avait parlé d'un ton clair et maîtrisé qui peinait tout de même à dissimuler le bouleversement qui l'avait saisit, corps et âme. Tashigi leva la tête vers lui et il ne put détacher son regard de celui de sa seconde au visage trempé de larmes silencieuses qu'elle n'avait pas pu contenir.

\- Tu as été le seul. Le premier et le seul. Je n'ai plus jamais fait _ce genre de chose_ s avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Je n'ai même jamais plus eu envie de …. de faire ça. Je ….

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Smoker se sentit soudainement comme si on lui avait fait passer de l'eau glacée dans ses veines. Les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres avec autant de froideur qu'il en ressentait au creux de son ventre.

\- L'île fait de l'effet à tout le monde.

Sans plus la regarder et se recomposant un visage de marbre, Smoker se releva. Sans un mot il se dirigea vers le navire du G-5 où les marines le regardaient avec une méfiance apeurée. Mais dès qu'il posa un pied sur la rembarre prêt à bondir sur son navire Luffy lui agrippa le bras. Smoker se retourna vivement, une envie démesurée d'éclater Mugiwara l'embrasa.

Mais à la vue de cette scène surréaliste, la stupeur le foudroya. Tout l'équipage des Mugiwaras le regardait avec une sévérité presque effrayante. Et, au milieu des pirates les plus recherchés au monde, Shiro avait entouré Tashigi de ses bras puissants. La colonelle de la marine, bretteuse d'exception et sous-capitaine du G-5 était en larmes, le visage enfoui dans l'épaule de sa fille. Smoker fut alors prit d'un étrange sentiment de culpabilité. Il ôta lentement son pied de la rembarre et fit face à sa seconde.

\- Je t'ai dit que si tu regrettais, je m'excuserais.

Tashigi s'en souvenait très bien. Elle s'en souvenait d'autant mieux qu'il n'y avait pas une semaine depuis cette nuit-là où elle ne revivait pas en rêve cette soirée ou tous les événements qui en avaient découlé. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et serra la main de Shiro pour se donner la force d'éructer :

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de t'excuser car je n'ai jamais regretté ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton aide car je ne voulais pas que tu agisses comme tu viens de le faire. Comme si c'était ta faute ! Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a tiré dans ton lit et si mes souvenirs sont bons c'était plutôt l'inverse. L'île n'était qu'un prétexte. Le pauvre verre d'alcool que j'avais bu n'était qu'une couverture.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Tashigi s'était approchée de Smoker et lui enfonçait un index inquisiteur dans le torse pour ponctuer chacune de ses phrases. Elle criait presque à présent dans un mélange de colère et de désespoir.

\- Comment faudra-t-il que je te le dise, Smoker-san ? Je voulais …. je voulais …. je veux toujours ….

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir ce qu'elle n'aurait, de toute façon, pas réussit à dire, Smoker fit ce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il voulait faire depuis des années. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. Sous ses lèvres, Tashigi se figea. Pendant un instant il eut peur qu'elle fasse un pas en arrière pour lui mettre une gifle monumentale. Mais il la sentit sourire contre sa bouche.

Smoker se rendait bien compte que si lui-même avait assisté à une telle scène il aurait aboyé une remarque cinglante mais après tant d'années, il se sentit enfin à sa place lorsque Tashigi passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

Et puis la sorte de charme qui s'était créé autour d'eux, comme une bulle, fut brisé quand Mugiwara éclata de rire. Comme si c'était le signal qu'ils attendaient les membres du G-5 exécutèrent toutes sortes de démonstration de contentement : applaudissant, sifflant et riant. D'autres membres des Mugiwaras les imitèrent.

Smoker se détacha à contrecœur de Tashigi pour leur lancer un regard noir mais il ne devait pas être bien convainquant car même Shiro, qui s'était jusqu'à lors maintenue dans une neutralité forcée, avait pouffé.

Smoker parvint à regagner un peu de sa froideur habituelle lorsque Tashigi fit un pas de côté, ménageant un espace entre eux. Tout de suite les marines du G-5 se turent mais Luffy mit encore quelques instants avant de reprendre complètement son souffle.

\- Maintenant Mugiwara il nous reste une chose à régler.


	7. Chapter 7

Le vice-amiral avait retrouvé toute son assurance et son flegme coutumier. La seule différence que l'on aurait pu faire c'est que maintenant il gardait sa main fermement ancrée dans celle de Tashigi. Entendant cela Luffy s'était préparé à se battre mais en voyant que le marine ne faisait aucun geste pour saisir sa jitte, il se détendit. Ce fut Tashigi qui reprit, le sourire jusque dans la voix.

\- Je pense qu'il veut qu'on lui explique comment tu t'es retrouvé en charge de sa fille.

\- Ah ! Ça !

Luffy parut soulagé. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de se battre avec Smoker. Le reste des Mugiwaras se mit en place comme s'ils avaient reçu des directives claires. Tous s'assirent en arc de cercle, le plus confortablement possible. D'instinct ils avaient laissé un espace raisonnable au milieu et avaient ménagé un emplacement pour Smoker au milieu d'eux.

Luffy s'installa fièrement en maître de cérémonie alors que Tashigi conduisait Smoker à la place qui lui semblait attitrée. Tous attendaient silencieusement que Luffy commence son récit, même les marines du G-5 s'étaient tus, espérant entendre eux-aussi l'histoire de Mugiwara.

Shiro s'était assise sur la balustrade, un peu plus loin et regardait la scène avec autant de fierté que de tendresse. Tashigi s'était assise le plus naturellement du monde entre les jambes de Smoker et reposait son dos sur le torse du marine.

Voyant tout le monde en place pour lui, Luffy se gratta la tête, faussement intimidé puis son regard se perdit dans le vague alors qu'il cherchait par où commencer. Lorsqu'il eut enfin trouvé il regarda une dernière fois Shiro avec un sourire et commença.

\- C'était il y a 16 ans. Je venais de finir 2 ans d'entraînement sur Rusukaina Island. J'étais à une semaine de partir lorsqu'une petite barque à accostée ….

\- FlashBack -

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et malgré cela l'air était froid. L'île des femmes était dissimulée sous un épaisse couche de neige. Dans l'imposante cité qui trônait sur l'île une alarme venait de retentir. L'une des kujas chargées de la sentinelle quittait en courant la tour de garde et se rendit immédiatement chez l'impératrice.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle vit que Boa Hancock était déjà debout sur la muraille regardant d'un œil sévère la petite silhouette qui sortait de la minuscule embarcation. Ses deux sœurs étaient à ses côtés et elle n'eut pas à faire une seule geste que déjà elles avaient disparu.

La sentinelle, toujours sous le choc d'avoir vu de si près la beauté de la Shichibukai, les regarda s'éloigner dans la forêt en direction de l'intruse. Rassurée, elle considéra le problème réglé et retourna à son poste.

Les trois gorgones avançaient à une vitesse ahurissante, serpentant silencieusement dans la dense forêt. Elles retrouvèrent aisément la silhouette frêle qui avançait laborieusement. Tel des fantômes elles l'encerclèrent et la silhouette continua d'avancer avec la même insouciance qu'une proie, sans sentir le danger.

Selon un schéma rodé, Boa Hancock sortit des sous bois pour faire face à l'intruse pendant que ses deux sœurs lui empêchaient tout repli sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

L'impératrice fixait l'intruse toute couverte d'une cape, le dos courbé, les bras ramenés contre elle et enserrant une masse toute emmaillotée. L'intruse s'était arrêtée en voyant la maîtresse des lieux. Elle tira sa capuche pour découvrir son visage. C'était Tashigi. Ses joues étaient rougies mais pas uniquement par le froid. Elle n'osait pas regarder l'impératrice qui continuait de la regarder d'un air hautain.

Tout à coup, la marine planta ses yeux dans ceux de la Shichibukai. Cette dernière fut un instant déstabilisée par ce regard qui ne cillait plus et qui brûlait de détermination.

\- Je dois voir Mugiwara no Luffy.

Rien, ni dans l'attitude, ni dans la voix de Tashgi, ne trahissait la moindre hésitation. Malgré cela son teint prit une coloration écarlate d'être ainsi si directement confrontée à la splendide utilisatrice du Mero Mero no mi.

Boa Hancock aurait voulu gronder mais son attention fut attirée par le paquet que Tashigi tenait et qui venait de remuer. Quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard de Tashigi fit qu'Hancock obtempéra sans poser de question. Elle désigna à l'intruse l'île au nord-ouest de celle des femmes et la regarda repartir sans rien dire.

Tashigi ne sut jamais que des deux autres sœurs gorgones, cachées dans la forêt, auraient pu, en un instant, lui faire la peau. Elle ne sut jamais et repartit sur sa bicoque comme elle était venue. La Calm Belt étant ce qu'elle était, Tashigi parvint étrangement aisément jusqu'à l'île où Luffy s'entraînait.

Elle n'avait pas encore posé le pied sur l'île que Luffy savait qu'elle était là. Il savait aussi ce qu'était le mystérieux paquet et s'avançait vers elle.

Tashigi finissait d'attacher son embarcation à un arbre lorsque Luffy arriva et s'installa, confortablement assis en tailleur. Il observait en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air de profonde réflexion.

Lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, Tashigi fut d'abord soulagée mais peu de temps puisque immédiatement après une vague d'appréhension la submergea. _Et si elle était en train de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ?_ Elle baissa longuement les yeux vers son paquet et dans une étonnante preuve de tact, Luffy ne dit rien.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et plus aucune trace de doute n'y était visible. Elle s'agenouilla à terre prenant soin de garder, d'une main, son paquet tout contre elle et apposa son front sur la poussière du sol.

\- Mugiwara no Luffy, accepterais-tu de prendre soin de mon enfant et de la protéger comme s'il s'agissait du tien ?

\- QUOI ?

Le capitaine des Mugiwaras avait bondi sur ses pieds et fixait Tashigi avec des yeux ronds, la mâchoire littéralement tombée jusqu'au sol.

\- Mais …. mais …. pourquoi ? Je suis un pirate. Je deviendrais le roi des pirates !

\- Justement.

Tashigi avait relevé la tête vers lui, ses yeux étaient remplies de larmes. Elle continua se battant contre sa voix qui aurait voulu se taire.

\- Là où je vais, je serais incapable de la protéger. Même si tu es un pirate Smoker te respecte et moi aussi.

\- OK.

Ce fut au tour de Tashigi d'être abasourdie. Aussi rapidement qu'il avait été de prime abord surpris, il venait d'accepter. Tashigi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles mais Luffy avait recommencé à agir comme à son habitude et avançait vers elle en souriant.

\- C'est une fille ?, demanda-t-il en pointant le paquet du doigt.

Tashigi acquiesça en dégageant le viasge de l'enfant qui n'était qu'un bébé. Luffy paraissait fasciné et Tashigi sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Shiro.

\- Bonjour Shiro.

\- oOo-

\- Mes nakamas sont super. Ils n'ont même pas posé de question. Je leur ai dit que c'était ta fille et ils n'ont rien demandé de plus. Franky et Usopp ont construit une chambre où elle pourrait être en sécurité lorsque nous ne serions plus sur le Sunny.

Le visage de Luffy irradiait la fierté. Smoker le visage fermé demandé alors :

\- Mugiwara, pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais mentionné ? Tu m'as laissé frapper ma propre fille !

\- C'est elle qui me l'avait demandé !, répondit Luffy sur la défensive avec un geste vers Tashigi.

\- Alors tout le monde savait sauf moi !, éructa Smoker.

\- Non. Moi non plus je ne savais rien, répondit simplement Shiro.

Alors Tashigi s'affairait pour trouver quoi répondre sans blesser qui que ce soit, Shiro prit la parole avec ce même ton insouciant et plein de rires qu'il avait entendu trop de fois et chez Garp et chez Luffy.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, père. À présent je doute que tu parviennes encore à me frapper même si tu y mettais toutes tes forces !

Les Mugiwaras partirent tous dans un rire franc et Tashigi s'autorisa un sourire, uniquement parce qu'elle savait que Smoker ne pouvait rien voir. Celui-ci grogna tant pour son insolence que parce qu'elle disait probablement vrai.

Smoker se releva, forçant Tashigi à se pousser. Malgré tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre il restait raide.

\- Qu'importe vous restez des pirates. Tous autant que vous êtes. Et je reste un marine ….

\- Non.

Shiro l'avait coupé le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Non, moi je ne suis pas une pirate. Je ne fais pas encore partie de l'équipage. Je n'ai commis aucun crime. À vrai dire, je pourrais être considérée comme une otage.

Elle sourit à cette idée et Luffy gloussa. Smoker, lui, paraissait perplexe.

\- Comment ça tu ne fais pas partie des Mugiwaras ?

\- Luffy a refusé que j'en fasse pleinement partie, me trouvant trop jeune. J'aurais le droit de décider lorsque j'atteindrais 17 ans.

 _Soit dans 1 an_ , pensa Smoker en regardant le gâteau. Tashigi regardait elle-aussi la montagne de nourriture et s'exclama soudain :

\- Je veux rester pour fêter son anniversaire !

Les Mugiwaras n'eurent aucune réaction, comme si c'était la suite normale des événements mais la mâchoires de Smoker se décrocha. Il aurait voulu répliquer mais pour la deuxième fois de la journée le regard de Tashigi lui glaça le sang. Smoker accepta donc sans rien dire la trêve qui lui était imposée. Carrot et Usopp s'occupèrent de faire monter le reste du G-5 sur le Sunny.

La journée fut toute entière dédiée à la fête. Après avoir exprimé sa gratitude à Luffy de toutes les manières possibles pendant plusieurs heures, Tashigi revint auprès de sa fille. Le G-5 n'avait pas arrêter d'observer Shiro n'en revenant toujours pas qu'elle soit la fille de leurs supérieurs. Ils avaient aussi profité de la trêve pour sympathiser avec les pirates. Il était certain que la prochaine fois ils serraient incapables de les affronter.

Smoker était resté à l'écart, appréciant certes les festivités, mais préférant mourir plutôt que de le montrer. Les seuls qui avaient osé l'approcher étaient Tashigi, sa fille (qu'il était étrange de l'appelé comme cela), Mugiwara et Roronoa Zoro.

Il devait reconnaître que sa fille semblait être quelqu'un de bien en plus d'être quelqu'un de fort. Smoker en était muettement infiniment reconnaissant à Luffy. Assez mystérieusement lorsque l'ancien chasseur de pirates s'était approché, il lui avait tendu à boire et s'était simplement assis un moment près de lui. Roronoa avait fini par s'endormir.

Cela faisait presque mal à Smoker de l'admettre mais il respectait ces pirates et plus que tout, il respectait leur capitaine autant qu'il avait respecté le vice-amiral Monkey D Garp et bien plus qu'il ne respectait son actuel amiral en chef : Akainu.

Il n'éprouvait à l'égard de ce dernier qu'un respect formel et froid. Le chien rouge le dégouttait passablement mais, sur ce sujet au moins, Smoker savait qu'il fallait mieux vraiment la fermer.

La nuit arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût de tous, mettant ainsi fin à leur trêve. Les marines retournèrent sur leur navire et les pirates reprirent leur poste. Smoker et Tashigi fixaient depuis leur navire Luffy et Shiro qui n'avaient pas bougé.

Shiro tourna la tête vers Luffy. Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans dire un mot, avant que Luffy ne fasse un léger signe de tête. Elle bondit alors immédiatement. Prenant appui sur la balustrade du Sunny, elle atterrit avec souplesse sur le pont du G-5. Elle mit un genou à terre et parla sans laisser le temps à ses parents de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Il me reste 1 an avant de devenir membre de l'équipage du futur roi des pirates. J'aimerais le passer avec vous.

Smoker répondit par l'affirmative sans même réfléchir, essayant de cacher dans la fumée le large sourire qui s'étalait entre ses cigares.

\- Oy ! Shiro !

Celle-ci se retourna et vit Jinbe lui lancer un sac d'affaires à elle.

\- Merci Jinbe ! On se revoit dans un an !

Elle fit de grands signes à l'équipage et au Sunny qui s'éloignaient déjà mais elle entendit tout de même Smoker siffler entre ses dents :

\- Si tu ne changes pas d'avis d'ici là.

\- Aucune chance.

Le père et la fille se fixèrent d'un air de défi puis ensemble regardèrent vers l'horizon.


End file.
